Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Full Circle/Act One
At Earth Spacedock Typhuss is briefing Admiral Cornwell, Admiral Janeway, Generals O'Neill and Carter. We found a signature that matches Anbuis's flagship, but it can't be because that ship was destroyed 24 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Jack and Sam. Admiral Cornwell looks at him. I've read those mission reports maybe a huge chunk of it crashed without you knowing about it, I mean think about it Admiral Picard didn't know that the pieces of the Borg sphere wouldn't cause problems and it did Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Janeway looks at Typhuss. There was a transporter signature matching the Asgard beaming technology Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Someone beamed the ship up says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Cornwell looks at him. The question is where? Cornwell says as she looks at him. Meanwhile on board the Valiant Will walks into the turbolift and the doors closed. Deck 8, crew quarters Colonel Tyson says as he gave the computer commands. The lift starts then the lights flicker and Will looks around. Deck 8, crew quarters Tyson to bridge Colonel Tyson says as he gives the computer orders and then tapped his combadge. Then he hears a voice. Will, hey son Prue says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. What in the hell? Will says as he looks at her. She smiles. Will Federation worlds are in great danger, Lex has stolen a piece of Anbuis's flagship he's planning to rebuild it and use it on Federation member worlds Prue says as she looks at her son. Will looks at her. I'm sure it was an aspirin I took this morning Will says as he looks around the turbolift. Prue looks at him. Will it's me I swear you were born and I was the most happiest woman to be called your mom Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Hi mom how are things going in the higher plane? Will asked as he looks at her. She rolls her eyes. Hey, Will how are you doing? Prue asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Great never better, been spending time out there fighting the Wraith, Lucian Alliance, and Terran Empire and been with Thea Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Ah, that's cool Prue says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. Actually today I was getting into this turbolift when my mom who's been dead since 2386 suddenly appears and says that there's a dangerous mission that needs my attention Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Sounds very dangerous are you gonna help? Prue asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. This woman who left me motherless and never said goodbye to me thinks that I'm stupid and gonna help when she's up there with other higher plane beings Will says as he looks at her. Prue looks at him. Will I know I left you without you seeing me but my family has always been there for you, but please believe me when I say that this mission is important if Lex activates this ship no Federation world is safe Prue says as she looks at him. Then the lights flicker and the lift starts again. Tyson to Kira Will says as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss's voice comes over the com. Kira here, what is it Will says Typhuss over the com. He thinks for a minute. We need to talk now Will says as he breathes. On board the Intrepid Will walks into his uncle's ready room. What the hell happened on that mothership besides what you told General O'Neill and Carter Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss explains the whole thing while he was in his cell. While I was in that cell I saw your mom, she helped me says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Why didn't you tell me? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Because I didn't think you would believe me says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I just saw her myself Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. You did, what did she want says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. She stated that Lex took the large piece of Anbuis's flagship Will says as he looks at him. He looks at Will. Lex is rebuilding the ship, he will attack the Federation member planets says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. What if he's already attacking them? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We would have heard something from the planets if he was and that ship is big its going to take to time to rebuild it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. The Valiant is being sent to patrol the Alliance border by Fleet Admiral Akaar Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gives him advice on how to handle the ship if he encounters it. If you encounter that ship don't fight it alone, call for help and that ship has lots of weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. What if they jam us? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Then you run like hell says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He nods and leaves the ready room. The Valiant emerges from the slipstream to sight of horror. On the bridge the crew are shocked by this. What the hell happened? Colonel Tyson says as he gets up from his chair and walks towards the viewer. Lieutenant Devon looks at his console. I'm not sure but it was attacked by some high power weapons Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Ship slightly shakes as Colonel Tyson looks around the bridge. What the hell is causing this? Will says as he looks at Devon. He looks at his console. Something massive Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and brings it up on the main viewer. It's Anbuis's flagship hovering over the Valiant. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Colonel Tyson shouts as he gives the order. The lights dimmed and red klaxons sound.